freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience
is a virtual reality game released by Fazbear Entertainment and is the in-universe name for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. About The game, in canon, was released in order to curb the defacing stories spread by some "complete lunatic". These stories have, according to Tutorial Unit, been reformatted to be funny and distributed for entertainment. Main Hub Intro Sequence Pressing this will take the player back into the Intro Sequence ride which should have played when they first started the game. This is useful for collecting the tape hidden there. Level Select This menu allows you to select minigames. There are seven minigame menus, each containing different levels: FNAF 1, FNAF 2, FNAF 3, Dark Rooms, Parts and Service, Vent Repair, and Night Terrors. Blacklight Switch The Blacklight Switch triggers the game between the standard menu and the Nightmare Menu. The Nightmare Menu contains a revised Level Select menu with altered and/or harder levels. The Nightmare Menu, along with the levels accessed from this version of Level Select, have a blacklight color scheme. After being unlocked, the Tape Room can only be accessed from the Nightmare Menu by interacting with the glitched cassette player on top of the Faz-Token counter. Showtime As of yet, the means of activating the Showtime button has yet to be discovered. It seems the feature has not been fully implemented yet due to behind the scenes issues. Presumably, it begins a performance on the stage by the main cast of animatronics, marking their first time being voiced. Gallery After clearing Pizza Party, the Gallery button will appear. When clicked, the player is taken to a stage with a selection of characters on the right. By pressing the button, an animatronic's model from the game will appear on stage. These are all the animatronics available from the gallery: *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Ennard *Mangle *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Balloon Boy *The Puppet *Plushtrap *Nightmarionne *Circus Baby *Funtime Foxy *Funtime Freddy *Nightmare Fredbear *PlushBaby *Lolbit *Nightmare Balloon Boy *Springtrap *An unknown Endoskeleton *Nightmare Fredbear's endoskeleton *Freddles *Plushies Coins *A coin may be found in the Gallery in the drawer under the Return to Main Menu button. Trivia *After a few days of early access coverage on YouTube, around May 22, 2019, the Blacklight Switch was disabled with an "Out of Order" sign, which effectively locked the beta testers out of the harder levels and from listening to more tapes. This was to prevent further spoilers, as one of the YouTubers went too far into the game. **Despite this, a few YouTubers still posted their own recordings of only the levels that were shown from the YouTuber that had "gone too far," even introducing some late-game tapes. **Some footage that has been released has shown the "Out of Order" sign to be removed once again; certain playthroughs of the game have shown the sign to be on the box, while newer videos from the same YouTubers have been able to access the Nightmare Mode with no trouble. Category:Game Modes